interventionxfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner Guide on InterventionX V2
We are going to show you guys a beginner guide on InterventionX V2. It is not easy to start off a new server, without knowing what to do. In this guide, we are going to show you guys some suggestions on how you can begin your journey at InterventionX V2. This guide is divided into five chapters. (Credit to Woom for making this guide) Create an account The first thing you have to do at the start is getting a client. You have two options. You can either use the webclient or download the client for PC or MAC. When you have chosen your client, you can make an account. This is pretty simple. - Simply click on "Login" and type the username and password you want. (You do not need to click on create an account.) - If the client tells you that the username is inncorrect, you have to change the username, because it is already taken. - Once you have picked your name and password you will start our tutorial. - The tutorial will show you our clans, and basic about how to play the game. - When the tutorial is done, you will be given a starter kit which contains: * 500,000 gp * Full iron * Amulet of glory * 1,000 manta ray After you have claimed the starter kit, you will appear in a small room with three walls. The blue wall is the clan Saradomin.(Neitiznot or the brighter one) The Green wall is the clan of Guthix. (Jatizso or the darker one) If you can't choose what clan you want? It's easy! Just pick the middle wall and the server will decide for you. The only difference is the home. Training your account Once you chosen your clan, you will need to train your account. On InterventionX v2, all skills are trainable but at the start, you should train your combat skills. To train you combat skills, you should go to ::teleports and click on beginner training. This will bring you to rock crabs. Kill these creatures until you have decent stats. (You can also go to the intermediate and advanced training at ::teleports . We would require atleast 60 attack, strength and defence to train here.) There are plenty of rock crabs so you do not need to be afraid of being crashed. Rock crabs will not deal too much damage, but you should bring a few manta rays. Rock Crab Level: 13 HP: 500 Slayer By training your Slayer level, you can kill many different monsters. This is a really good way to make money, and items. (We have a guide on this Wiki on how to make the best money through Slayer). Our suggestion is to get 99 Slayer once you have around 40 attack, strength and defence. (43 prayer is optional). Even tho we have made a guide for moneymaking through Slayer, there are definately other creatures that drops good items either for alching or use.( If you are not happy with your Slayer task, simply type ::resettask, but it will cost you 50k cash.) Another way to sell your Slayer items, would be our new command called ::sellinvent. This command sells all your items in your inventory for lowest alching price + 10% tax. (Before you use this command, remember to type ::pricecheck for a pricecheck of the items in your inventory.) * If you want to know which Slayer monsters you should kill for money, you should use this guide: http://interventionx.wikia.com/wiki/Moneymaking_through_Slayer_on_InterventionX_V2 Getting your first gear There are many ways on getting your first gear on InterventionX V2, but we suggest you to keep training Slayer, and keep armour pieces you get from that. Slayer creatures drops dragon armour pieces, Abyssal Whips, Dragon daggers and other cool stuff. However, beside that, we got a store on each home,where you can buy some basic armour gear. This store sells gear from Iron to Dragon, and some weapons. Otherwise, if you want even better gear than what you can get from Slayer or the shop at home, you have to kill bosses. Bosses We have already released a few bossing guides and a guide on how to kill the bosses. We suggest you to look at them. Not all the bosses are on the WIki yet, but they will be added soon.